the_stalker_case_of_max_fanheart_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
Mackenzie Fanheart
Mackenzie Fanheart is the titular character and main protagonist of both The Stalker Case of Max Fanheart and the upcoming prequel Before the Stalker Case: A Performer's Life Beyond the Drapes. In Stalker Case, she attempts to escape from an obsessive stalker. In the prequel, she and Greta go to college, where she encounters her stalker for the first time. Appearance Max is a young woman of relatively tall height and a rather well-built frame. She has pale skin, red hair that has a bit of wave to it, sea-green eyes, and freckles across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks. After her hair prematurely ages to white due to trauma, Izzy dyes it a mix of all shades of blue. Due to sleepless nights, she also develops dark circles under her eyes. Her manner of dress is described as somewhat plain. She mainly wears outfits such as hoodies and jeans, flannel shirts, long-sleeved shirts, leggings, and t-shirts. She also wears a dress from time to time, and always wears either sneakers or combat boots. Max's body shape is defined as lacking any curves, and is considered a relatively plain-looking young woman. She hardly (if ever) dresses up, feeling the need to only for an important event. Personality Max has a very polite yet casual personality. She is typically easy-going and prefers to stay out of high-strung situations, like night clubs or parties. Due to this, she is sometimes seen by others as somewhat of a boring person. She doesn't seem to care too much about what others think of her, but is quick to stand up for bullied friends. An unusual pairing with her polite and friendly personality is her borderline obsession with gory horror films. She makes several references to films such as Saw''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saw_(franchise) and ''The Devil's Rejects''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Devil%27s_Rejects, and is often seen smiling while watching the death scenes. This gives her somewhat of a creepy vibe to others, which leads to her watching her movies alone. Max has a dream to become a Broadway performer, having gained inspiration to do so after her grandmother took her to see a production of ''Billy Elliot''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billy_Elliot_the_Musical. In order to achieve this dream, she works hard to learn as much as she can about the theatre business. She shares this dream with Greta, which began their friendship. Due to her job as a babysitter, Max has a bit of a bad habit of babying her friends, specifically the shy ones. This gains her the nickname "mom-friend" from some of her friends, which she happily takes to heart. She cares deeply for her friends and does everything she can to see them happy. During the events of ''Stalker Case, her personality takes a notable shift. She becomes somewhat irritable and develops of a penchant for profanity. She also isolates herself and becomes annoyed when people join her (though she suppresses this when in the company of close friends, like Greta or Izzy). She also jumps at the slightest sounds and is quick to hide behind people when in the presence of danger. Despite this, she still retains her politeness and her love for horror films. Relationships Love Interests: Nathan Kemp Nate initially saw Max as a new hire at the school and had a somewhat friendly relationship with her. When he witnessed her performing Let it Go and saw how happy performing made her, he fell in love with her. After this event, he takes every opportunity to spend time with her (Amber even mentions that his eyes light up when he sees her). He's also one of two people to go out and fight Darius after he attempts to kidnap her. Nate is one of the few people who isn't disturbed by Max's love for horror films. Being a horror film fan himself (not as avid as Max, though), he finds her knowledge of horror and her love interesting. However, despite his love for her, he's unsure of whether to tell her or not, believing her situation will cause her to reject him. He eventually gains the courage to tell her his feelings and is greatly relieved when she tells him she will date him once her situation ends. After she's kidnapped, Nate feels extreme guilt due to the fact that he had decided not to go back to the school with her. His love for her motivates him to rescue her, doing four days of investigating before finding out where she might be. In the epilogue, it is stated that they started a platonic relationship, which later became a long-distance relationship after she moved to New York. Friends: Greta Watkins Greta is Max's very best friend. Sharing a dream to become Broadway performers, this dream starting their friendship when sophomores in high school. They work hard to gain money in order to move to New York and learn all they can about the theatre business. Greta even joins Max in her part-time job as a children's birthday party entertainer. The pair defend each other from any type of danger, Greta even drawing attention to herself on occasion to ensure Darius won't find Max. Max, in turn, will use weapons to her benefit if the situation calls for it. Each defends the other, even at the cost of their own lives. The two see each other as sisters and do almost everything together, even going to the same college and taking every opportunity to have the same classes together. During Max's situation, Greta does everything to not only ensure Max's safety, but make her happy. She suggests Max perform alongside her during her Popular performance and takes her on a shopping trip. Max, in turn, tries to ensure Greta's safety by having her stay with her parents. In the end, Max even moves in with Greta as opposed to moving in with her grandmother. Isabelle Maye Izzy is one of Max's middle school friends and a resident at Kumar's. Upon meeting each other again, Izzy and Sarah jump up and hug her tightly. Despite not having talked in nine years, the two click almost instantly. Izzy even volunteers to make Max a Halloween costume and dye her newly-white hair. She even risks her life to save Max from an attempted abduction. Sarah Martins Another of Max's middle school friends and resident at Kumar's. She and Izzy jump and hug Max tightly upon meeting her again. She resumes her friendship with Max, and does things to cheer her up, such as showing her a scrapbook she and Izzy made and doing her makeup on the night of the production. At the Halloween carnival, she is abducted by Darius and is used to let him into the school, much to her own disappointment and guilt. Morris Kumar Initially, Morris is somewhat annoyed by the idea of having someone hide out in his school, but nevertheless allows Max to stay by hiring her as a housekeeper. Overtime, he builds a friendly relationship with her, which seems similar to that of a father and daughter. He does all he can to make sure she's safe and becomes touched by the idea that she put her trust in the school to keep her safe. He is disappointed when he finds that she'd been kidnapped and allows Nate, Chris, and Kash to attempt to rescue her. Christopher Fowler Max and Chris' relationship is somewhat akin to that of a brother and sister. They joke around with each other and sometimes turn to each other when in need. He tries his best to defend her when Darius attempts to kidnap her and even volunteers to help Nate rescue her. Karter Irvine Max and Karter have a casual relationship. Karter is the one who stops Darius from abducting her on her first night. He acts as somewhat of a comforting older brother toward her, reassuring her that she isn't to blame for the situation. Enemies Darius Anderson Max absolutely despises Darius while he, in turn, is obsessively in love with her. He does anything and everything he can to take her and make her his. He has the twisted assumption that they are supposed to be together and is annoyed when she constantly rejects him. He will go as far as killing anyone who defends her, including her pet cat and her parents. Before he fell in love with her, they were actually very good friends. He even saw her as a second older sister while she saw him as an older brother. Their friendship began when he defended her from an ex-boyfriend who was being rough with her. The cause of his obsession with her started after she hugged him as thanks for advice on how to deal with a cheating boyfriend. However, after she rejected him, he couldn't accept it and began stalking her. He can be easily fooled if she feigns love toward him. He states that he has no desire to rape her, mainly due to his disapproval toward the crime; however, he has shown no inhibitions when it comes to molesting and harassing her. Despite his deep love for her, he has no problem torturing her and even seems to find her suffering enjoyable. Trivia * Her surname, Fanheart, comes from a gravestone the author saw while passing by a cemetery. ** "Fanheart" was initially going to be a temporary surname until another one could be found, but ended up becoming the character's permanent name. * Max's favorite comic book is Witchblade''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Witchblade and her favorite horror film franchise is ''Saw''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saw_(2004_film). * Despite being an avid horror fan, Max doesn't care for horror films with "stupid" plot lines or horror films that were simply made to disturb the audience, such as ''Jaws: The Revenge''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaws:_The_Revenge, ''Thinner''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thinner_(film), and ''Leprechaun''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leprechaun_(film). * Max doesn't like novels because she considers them boring and time-consuming. * Max is decently skilled in ballet, though not as professionally as Greta. * In both ''Stalker Case and the upcoming prequel, Max and Darius have corresponding hair colors: ** In Stalker Case, Max has her hair dyed blue while Darius' hair is dyed purple. ** In the prequel, Max's hair is red while Darius' is auburn. * Max has a bit of muscle to her, as she spends most of her free time exercising. * Max hates romance movies because she finds them cheesy and repetitive. * Max is demisexual (where someone doesn't experience sexual attraction until a bond has been formed). She is willing to date people she finds interesting (which mostly ends with her breaking up with them after she fails to form a bond with them). References Category:Characters